


Only One

by Jisungles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: Sungjin wants desperately to believe he’s the only one.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after listening to Sungjin and Wonpils cover of “I’m not the only one” an thus I write this. 
> 
> Disclaimer this isn’t meant to represent any of the actual band members, just their likeness.

You wake up to an empty bed. The sunlight streaming in through the windows hits your eyes as you roll over making you squint. The sunlight feels warm but you can only focus on the coldness from the empty space beside you. You’ve grown accustomed to it but it still stings a little. You know he has to get up for work, you just wish he would wake you up to say goodbye. You sigh inwardly as you sit up in bed letting your feet rest on the hardwood floor. You run a hand over your face and through your hair. You get up your bones popping as you stretch. 

You pad around the room picking out clothes and making your bed. Once you’re dressed you head to the bathroom to clean up. You stare at yourself in the mirror examining and scrutinizing every facial feature. You find your face too wide and your eyes too fishlike. You’re not ugly but you know he could do better. Tearing your gaze away from your face you grab your phone and send him a message.

- _Good Morning, have a great day at work! I love you._

After you press send you shove your phone in your pocket not bothering to wait for his response. He’s busy anyways. You continue with your morning as usual and then head to work.

 

You head into the studio where you see Jae waiting for you. 

“Mornin’ dude! I was waiting for ya!” He chirps brightly. 

“I can see that,” you respond with a small smile on your face. You met Jae through work but now he is easily one of your closest friends. He’s very open and has a welcoming aura that drew you to him. 

“Well let’s get started shall we?” He says opening the door to the recording booth. You nod and head in after him. The two of you work as radio hosts. It’s a nice job and you get paid a decent amount. It’s fun for the most part and you really enjoy working with Jae, even if he’s too much sometimes. 

You see Dowoon on the other side of the glass giving you the thumbs up and then you’re live.

You go through the usual introductions with Jae and get to work.

At the end of the day you leave a little earlier than usual.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Jae asks while you both walk down to your cars, “I was thinking we could head out for drinks.” 

”I was gonna head home and make dinner for Wonpil when he gets home.” You reply digging your keys out of your pocket, “Thanks for the offer though.”

”Hey no problem man, I’m free whenever you are.” Jae says with a shrug, “Oh tell Wonpil I said hi.” 

“Will do.” You unlock your car and open the door.

”Bye Jae.”

”Bye Sungjin, see you tomorrow.”

With that you climb into your car and make the drive home. 

You pull into your driveway a little before 6:30. Wonpils car isn’t here yet. He’s supposed to come home around 8:00 so you have time to prepare dinner. Good. You step into the entrance of your cozy house taking your coat off and placing it on a coat hanger. 

Your house isn’t large but it’s perfect for two people. You had wondered before if Wonpil would want kids but you haven’t dared to ask. You’ve only been married for 4 years but at 27 it still feels a little early. Not to say you don’t want kids, you do, but you haven’t gauged Wonpils opinion on the subject. It seems like you have less time to do so with your conflicting schedules. You look around taking in the appearance of your living room. It’s nice and clean with tasteful decor. You have some personal things like photographs and your guitars on the walls. It gives the home a friendly feel, you like it. You pick one of the pictures off of the mantelpiece. It’s of you and Wonpil on your wedding day. He looked so beautiful. Of course he always does but he looked particularly stunning on that day. You both looked so happy. Sighing you place the picture back down and head into the kitchen.

You haven’t seen Wonpil as much lately so you can’t wait for him to get home. You set the table and labor over the stove cooking for him. You know he’ll love it, it’ll be a great surprise. Having a lovely meal with his husband after a long day of work. You set the food table at 7:50 and sit down waiting for him to come home.

And you wait.

And wait, 

and wait.

It’s almost 9 and he still isn’t home. You’re worried something happened so you text him.

- _It’s almost 9 are you okay?_

Almost instantly he responds.

_-Sorry baby I got held up at work and I won’t be home till late, you should get some sleep._

_-It’s okay I was just worried, I miss you._

_-I miss you too._

_-I love you Wonpilie_

_-..._

_-I love you too_

You clutch your phone angrily. You should’ve expected this. He hardly ever comes home anymore. You let go of the breath you’ve been holding in. You throw the food in the trash. It’s not like he’s going to eat it anyway. 

You climb into bed ignoring the empty space next to you and you cry. 

The next morning you wake up to a warm weight wrapped around your torso. You turn your head and Wonpil is sleeping with his arm wrapped around you and his chest pressed against your back. You’re so happy you could cry. You smile and lean back into his comforting weight. You shouldn’t have gotten so worked up last night. You should’ve known he will would make it up to you. He’s always been so thoughtful. 

He shifts and whispers in your ear “Morning baby.” You smile and whisper back.

”Good morning Wonpil, I missed you.” You turn over to face him. He looks beautiful. He has a smile on his face, and oh, he looks so beautiful when smiles. You smile back and lean into place a kiss on his lips. He lets you do that. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come home last night.” He says snuggling into your neck. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re here now.” You say giggling as he places fluttering kisses along you neck. “You know I love you, right?”

He pauses, “I know.”

You have the day off today and Wonpil has already headed off to work. You’re glad he was there for you this morning. The two of you ate breakfast together, which you haven’t done in a long while. You feel so happy and your love for Wonpil constricts your heart in a good way. You don’t know what to do today, so you watch TV for a bit and take care of chores around the house. You head into your shared bedroom to clean it and you spot Wonpils discarded work clothes from last night on the floor. You chuckle and pick them up. They smell, strange. Like alcohol, men’s cologne, and another scent that you can’t put a finger on. You don’t know why he would be drinking and that doesn’t smell like Wonpils regular cologne. Though those can be attributed to the fact that he works a hard job and might need a little drink every now and then, and that he works with other men who wear cologne so it’s not that odd. You take another whiff of his clothes and try to identify the third smell. You heart stops, it’s so obvious you don’t know how you couldn’t tell before. 

It smells like sex.

You feel sick. There’s  **no** way that’s what you’re smelling. But paired with alcohol and a different mans cologne the seed of doubt has been planted in your mind. You sit on the bed clutching his clothes in your hands as thoughts run through your mind all at once. 

Your first thought is to confront Wonpil but you don’t want to jump to conclusions so you settle on calling Jae instead.

When Jae arrives he sees you sitting on the couch with the clothes next to you and he rushes into hug you. “Oh Sungjin I’m sorry.” Is all he says as he hugs you. You just sit there in shock.

”Just- just smell them.” You whisper. Jae hesitantly reaches for the clothes and brings them up to his nose. His eyebrows burrow in confusion for a second and then his eyes widen. 

“Is that-“ you cut him off with a nod. Jae drops the clothes and pulls you into another hug. “Don’t cry.” 

Funny, you hadn’t realized you were crying. 

After the incident you continue on as normal. You must’ve been hallucinating when it happened because nothings changed between you and Wonpil.

Nothings changed but it’s been like this for a while. You don’t remember when it started but this has become normal for you. You see Wonpil as often as you can and Jae doesn’t bring up the incident again you can tell he wants to but doesn’t want to upset you. 

You’re eating dinner with Wonpil one night when he brings up something. “I was thinking, that maybe we could invite our friends over this week, I think it would be a good experience.” He says with a beautiful smile on his face. You light up. 

“That’s a lovely idea! Jae and Dowoon haven’t been over in forever, and I can’t wait to meet your friends.” 

He shifts awkwardly in his chair and lets out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah,” 

“Wonpil whats wrong?” 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” 

“Are you sure,” you ask hesitantly.

”Sungjin,” he barks curtly, “Don’t.” 

“I- okay.” You get up and gather your dishes giving him a kiss. You wash the dishes and stand in the doorway watching Wonpil swirl wine around in his glass. “I love you.” You call out to him. A few moments later he responds. 

“I love you too,” but it’s empty. You go to bed with a heavy heart. 

The day of the dinner you are a bundle of nerves and excitement. You are cleaning the house as much as possible and you cook dinner to perfection. Dowoon and Jae come over before Wonpil and his friend do. You are glad they’re there for you. When Wonpil comes home you almost fly out of your seat. He walks in with an extraordinarily handsome man besides him. He introduces himself as Younghyun and gives you a hug. You hug him back but as you do so you can smell his cologne. And it smells just like the cologne you could smell on Wonpils clothes. And you just _know._ You stiffen and if Younghyun notices he doesn’t say anything. Throughout the dinner you observe the way they interact. They’re so carefree with eachother, just like how you both used to be. 

Younghyun is unfairly handsome it’s no wonder Wonpil chose him over you. You can barely taste the food you spent hours on anymore, it’s been soured by your discovery. You watch them as they touch eachother so casually. The way Younghyun not so subtlety rubs Wonpils leg, or the way Wonpil runs his fingers up Younghyuns arm. You feel sick. How could he do this in  _front_ ~~~~of you. You can barely contain your rage and heartbreak during dinner.

When it’s time for your friends to leave you walk Jae and Dowoon to the door and wish them a safe trip home. You head back into the kitchen and you see Younghyun pressed against Wonpil, your husband, as he kisses him. And the worst part is that Wonpil looks like he’s enjoying it. You step out before they can see you. 

You rush up into your room and sit on the bed. When Wonpil comes up to your room you steel yourself for what’s about to come. 

“You didn’t even get to say goodbye to Younghyun,” Wonpil chuckles, “if I didn’t know any better I would say you didn’t like him.” He walks around to you and brushes a hand on your shoulder. “Baby what’s wrong?” 

“Don’t” you brush his hand off.

”Jeeze I just wanted to know what’s wrong,” he scoffs.

”You want to know what’s wrong Wonpil, huh? Do you?” You spit out “What’s wrong is that you brought the boy you’re fucking into our home and thought I wouldn’t notice. Do you think I’m fucking dumb Wonpil, of course I noticed. I thought you would at least not be so obvious about it so that maybe I could delude myself into thinking that you wouldn’t do that to me. I guess I was wrong.” You turn away from him.

”Baby what? I would never do that to you, are you crazy! Younghyun and I are just friends!”  He shouts incredulously. 

“Oh don’t fucking lie to me. I saw you kiss him in the kitchen. I’m not an idiot Wonpil I know what that was. Just tell me the truth,” you inhale tears rolling down your face, “did you ever love me?”

”Yes of course.” He whispers looking shocked.

”When did you stop?” 

“I- I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

”I don’t want your apologies, Wonpil.” You say with venom in your voice. “I never stopped loving you, I never doubted you until now. You broke my heart,” your voice breaks and you choke back a sob, “Even now I still love you but-“ you cut yourself off letting the tears stream down your face. “Just one last question, when did you start fucking him?” 

Wonpil seems taken aback, and then he answers “O-on our recent anniversary.” He whispers out.

”Our anniversary!” You wail out letting sobs wrack your body. That was almost six months ago. That fucking long. You take a deep breath. “Get the fuck out Wonpil, go to your boy toys house I don’t care, anywhere but here. I don’t want to see you right now. You’ve destroyed my heart and I just can’t.” 

“I- okay.” And with that Wonpil walks out the door and leaves.

You loved him so much, and he did too at one point but now you feel like your world has been ripped out from under your feet. You don’t know what to do. So you curl up into bed and you cry until you can’t cry anymore and then you cry some more. 

You just wish you were still the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Wonpil the bad guy it had to be done. I wrote this while procrastinating all the other things I have to write and all the homework I have to do oopsie. Anyway hope y’all liked it!


End file.
